


Handy Work

by PokeChan



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, CLAMPkink, Dry Orgasm, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Prompt Fill, a suspicious lack of ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeChan/pseuds/PokeChan
Summary: PROMPT: After sex when Kurogane pulls out the sight of his semen seeping out of Fai's hole arouses him so much that he finger fucks Fai until he comes again.





	Handy Work

**Author's Note:**

> It's exactly what it says on the box folks.

Fai slipped off of him and flopped bonelessly down into the mattress beside Kurogane, their breath heaving, sweat and semen cooling on both of them. Kurogane gave himself a minute to catch his breath before he pushed himself up. Fai let out an unhappy whine as he untangled himself from Fai’s clinging limbs but Kurogane knew what would happen if he didn’t get up and grab a wet washcloth for them before Fai decided to wrap himself around Kurogane for the night like the overly clingy octopus he so often acted like he was. He didn’t feel like waking up covered in last night’s mess.

“Quit your whining,” he huffed, swatting away a lazy hand as it grabbed for his wrist. “I’ll be right back.”

It took him less than a minute to walk to the bathroom and run a clean rag under some warm water and come back to Fai. The thing was, when he got back Kurogane no longer intended to clean the pair of them up, not right now, anyway.

Fai was lying sprawled on their bed, his legs spread open unthinkingly. Usually flawless skin still bore the marks of their love making, red lines and love bites scattered over milky thighs and pale chest. From this angle Kurogane could also see that Fai was still wet, lube and cum smeared over his ass, and as Kurogane imagined slipping back into slick heat he could feel the twitch of renewed arousal. 

Wordlessly he dropped the wet rag to the floor beside the bed and climbed back over Fai, kissed him deeply while one of his hands trailed down Fai’s flank, intent clear. Fai did nothing but return the kiss and press himself closer to Kurogane, silently encouraging him. When Kurogane nudged Fai’s legs open further and pressed two fingers into him up to the second knuckle Fai gasped into Kurogane’s mouth.

Kurogane swallowed the following moan, crooking his fingers and slowly working them in and out of Fai, spreading them and twisting them as much as the angle would allow. It didn’t take much before Fai was writhing beneath him, keening into Kurogane’s kisses and clawing at his shoulders, holding on desperately as Kurogane took him apart, Fai’s oversensitive body making it that much easier for Kurogane reduce him to a wordless, desperate mess.

Fai’s nails dug into Kurogane’s shoulders, sparking sweet, sharp pain that shot straight to his groin. He wasn’t going to be able to get it up again so soon, but Fai was almost already completely hard again, something about his magic or the traces of remaining vampire blood giving him an unnaturally quick recovery time, which suited Kurogane’s needs just fine.

He licked his way down Fai’s neck, sucked another mark on his skin and reveled in the way Fai squirmed against him, thoughtless and uncontrolled. Kurogane kissed down Fai’s chest, teased one nipple and then the other, earning himself a string of sweet whines and moans. Lower, Fai was straining upwards, heat and hardness begging to be touched.

His name fell from Fai’s lips, syllables slurred and husky, repeatedly, full of need. Kurogane could see the hazy, unfocused look on Fai’s face, his eyes glazed over with the heat of lust and slipping further with each push and stretch of Kurogane’s fingers. He clutched the sheets in a white knuckled grip and trembled, all but sobbing out in desperation when Kurogane added a third finger. 

The slick sounds of Kurogane stirring up his come and the lube left in Fai’s ass contrasted perfectly with the beautifully needy gasps falling from Fai’s mouth, words slurring more and more as his jaw became slack with overwhelming pleasure. 

Kurogane watched Fai’s cock twitch, full and red and dripping obscenely against his belly, a few times before leaning forward and swallowing it as deeply as he could. After that, it was a matter of adding suction to make Fai come again, hot release shooting bitter down the back of Kurogane’s throat.

He could have stopped there, pulled his mouth away and removed his fingers, but he was becoming addicted to the way Fai twitched and jerked with every move he made. He pushed further into him, spread his fingers wider, and sucked harder, hollowing out his cheeks as he watched Fai’s eyes go wide and cross, tears forming at the corners of them as he pulled a third orgasm from his lover so quickly. 

“K-kuro-sama!” Fai begged. “Please… p-please stop…”

And he did. Kurogane sat up, sliding his mouth off Fai’s dick with a wet, warm slip, making sure to drag his tongue along it for as long as possible. His fingers came next, slowly, and trailed lightly upwards to trace delicately against thin hips.

Below him on the bed Fai was a heaving, shaking mess, covered in come and a thin sheen of sweat and flushed a fetching red. Pleased with his handy work, Kurogane leaned over and picked up the wet washcloth and set about cleaning Fai up.

**Author's Note:**

> The CLAMPkink on DW seems so dead nowadays. Which is a shame, there are so many delicious prompts still left to be filled. BRING IT BACK TO LIFE! 
> 
> [Here's a link!](https://clampkink.dreamwidth.org/) Go forth! Have fun!


End file.
